


Brain Scans

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Daily Life on the Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’re fine, ensign.”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Brain Scans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt 16 The phase pistol has two settings, stun and kill. It would be best not to confuse them.” (Star Trek Enterprise)

“All right, ensign,” said McCoy, “You’re clear to go back to duty.”

Ensign Gurrero hesitated. “Are you sure, sir?”

“Is there something I should be looking for?”

“It’s just… this is the third time this month I’ve been stunned, sir. That can’t be good for you.”

The doctor smiled, reassuringly. “Three times in a month is nowhere _close_ to a worrying amount,” he said. “You’re fine.”

“But would you mind checking again?” asked Gurrero. “Please, sir?”

“You’re _fine_ ,” McCoy repeated. “But if it’ll really make you feel better, I’ll run all your scans again.”

The ensign smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

THE END


End file.
